


Broken up

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	Broken up

Coco’s POV

I pulled up in front of your house… It had been a while since the last time we had seen each other but it had also been our biggest fight. You told me it was over and I had given you some space to cool down. I had missed you though and today had been tough with the club, all I need was to hold you in my arms right now.

I got off my bike and set my helmet on it before pulling out the key to your house. I walked up to your front door and took in a deep breath, hoping things would just go back to normal. I unlocked your door slowly, wanting to surprise you, and walked inside slowly listening for any movements. I heard something from the living room and followed the hallway.

When I reached the end and paused, my breath caught and I felt my heart ache as I find you on some guy’s lap. A growl escaped my throat and I saw you and him jump.

“Coco!” You exclaimed seeing me and held your shirt together which had been undone.

“Who the fuck is this?” The guy asked looking at me confused.

“I’m the guy who’s going to put a bullet in your head if you don’t leave in 5 seconds.” I snarled.

“Look dude…” He started and I pulled my gun out and pointed it at him.

“5… 4…” The guy got up quickly, looking like he was about to piss himself and sprinted out of the house. You got up and looked at me with a shocked expression.

“You can’t do this!” You yelled and I put my gun away.

“The fuck I can’t! I come back to find you screwing some prick!” I yelled back stepping closer to you.

“Come back!? We broke up! You can’t just come into my house…” You started.

“Oh, it’s your house now?” I asked coming to stand in front of you. “You gave me a key…”

“Yeah… and you decided that was too big of a commitment for you.” You said in a softer voice, one filled with pain. Hearing you with so much pain in your voice caused me to feel like I had been punched in the gut.

“Baby…” I said softly and gently reached up to brush your hair behind your ear. Touching you, even this tiny bit, made my fingers tingle.

Reader’s POV

“Baby…” Coco said, his voice gruff with emotions. His hand came up and brushed my hair back and I took in a shaky breath.

“Coco…” I turned away from his hand and looked down to button up my shirt. “We’re not together anymore.”

“It was a fight, just one stupid little fight.” He said and moved closer to me, his hand coming to rest on my hip while his body pressed against my back. I felt like my body was on fire wherever he touched, Coco always made me feel that way.

“One little fight?” I asked unable to move. “This was a big fight that a lot of little fights led up to.”

“So you don’t want to be with me anymore?” Coco asked, he moved away from me and I finally turned to face him.

“I’m not the reason this relationship ended,” I said looking him in the eyes.

“You know that all I’ve ever wanted to do is keep you safe,” Coco said.

“I can be safe and not be on the outskirts of your life, Coco…” I told him.

“The club isn’t in a good place.” He responded softly.

“And? The club has its ups and downs, I know that. But that’s not the real reason and since you won’t be honest and tell me, we can’t move past this.” I said. “Are you ashamed of me? Is that it? Or do you simply just not love me?”

“Baby… You know I love you.” Coco said and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes.

“Are you ashamed of me?” I asked quietly, scared of the answer.

“Of course not, you’re the best thing in my life,” Coco told me.

“Then why?” I asked and looked up at him.

“Because I’m afraid,” Coco said and his hand drops.

“Afraid of what?” I looked at him confused.

“Of losing you, of you getting hurt, or worse killed,” Coco admitted.

“Those are always the risks, Coco… You can’t run away from us because your scared something could possibly happen one day. And going off of that, I should be the one worried! You’re more likely to be hurt or killed than me…” I started to ramble and Coco pulls me into a soft kiss.

“Baby…” Coco said while looking me in the eyes.

“Don’t be afraid of the what ifs,” I said and kissed him again. My hand cupped his cheek and his hands go to my hips. He pulls me close and my fingers move to tangle into his soft hair.

“Mmmm… no more random guys in our place.” He smirked.

“Our place?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah… think it’s time I moved in.” He said and I rolled my eyes.

“Just going to invite yourself.” I tried to sound annoyed but I couldn’t help the giggle.

“Please?” He asked softly, his thumb brushing my lower lip.

“On one condition,” I said.

“Anything you want.” He smiled.

“I want to meet your brothers,” I told him, looking him in the eyes so he knew I was serious.

“You… that puts you in the open for our enemies.” He said.

“They are your family, your whole life, and if this is going to work I have to meet them at some point,” I said. “We’re not going to be scared of the what ifs remember?”

“Fine.” Coco sighed. “But we’re only doing it once for right now.”

“I can live with that,” I said and kissed him again.


End file.
